The House of Love
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Part of the "Lover of Olympus"-series, sequel to "The Mark of Perseus"! Percy and Nico are stuck in Tartarus, the crew of the Argo II are stuck babysitting Percy's teenage son and also trying to reach the Doors of Death, the gods all the while try to cope with losing Percy AGAIN and gaining a new son. male!Olympians/Percy, Nico/Percy, Stolls/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy


PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The House of Love || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The House of Love – Hebe's Protection

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; replacing House of Hades

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, bondage, violence, past mpreg, bestiality, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Polympians (Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, Triton/Percy)

Demigodly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Stolls/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Ares/Aphrodite, Hades/Zeus/Poseidon, Hephaestus/Ares, Hermes/Apollo, Thanatos/Triton, Chiron/Dionysus, Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Lou Ellen, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Scipio, Arion, Pegasus

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Thanatos, Triton, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Persephone, Athena, Hebe, Chiron, Calypso, Damasen, Iapetus/Bob, Tartarus

Own Character: Jackson

Summary: The twist of _House of Hades_, following 'The Mark of Perseus' in my 'Lover of Olympus'-verse, turning the _Heroes of Olympus_ with Percy being the consort of the Olympian gods.

Percy's son Jack is riding with the crew of the Argo II, set on saving Percy and Nico from Tartarus. With Nico stuck in Tartarus together with Percy, Jack will take over his role in the _House of Hades_. He'll lead the quest to save two of his parents, with the help of all demigods.

Nico and Percy all the while struggle with Tartarus, but also with their future. Percy is worried about Jack and how the gods will take the news and how a _family_ is going to work for a demigod who is dating the Olympian gods. He knows the gods were in for smut, but are they also in for raising a child – because Percy was not going to dump his baby-boy in a cabin at camp.

The crew all the while tries to save Percy and Nico while also keeping Jack safe, for Percy's sake. Not that the son of Percy Jackson is going to make that easy for them, of course.

The gods learn about Percy's whereabouts and meet their son, which will prompt some flashbacks on their relationship with Percy, as well as dreams of a future, featuring all gods again.

Smut ensues, mostly between Nico and Percy in Tartarus, but also in the flashbacks, as well as romance and family-love, since this installment focuses on the building of Percy's family.

**The House of Love**

_Hebe's Protection_

_Chapter 1: How Jack Meets the Crew_

Jack was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood in the middle of the meeting hall of the Argo II. Everyone was sitting on couches together, there were his dads the Stolls on one, both looking short of falling over, together with Clarisse and Chris, another couch was occupied by Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel, on the next were Annabeth, Piper, Reyna and Thalia. There were Grover, Tyson and Ella on another couch. Rachel, Katie and Lou were setting the tables – after their adventures they were all quite hungry. Will, Austin and Kayla however were making their rounds through the hall, checking everyone again for injuries. Nyssa and Jake were trying to fly them out of Rome. Malcolm had Daedalus' laptop on his lap, taking notes on everything that Jack and Annabeth said.

"So you're born to a _guy_ and, not counting Percy, you have twelve fathers?", asked Malcolm stunned. "Most of those being the male Olympian gods, as well as Lord Hades, Lord Triton, Nico di Angelo and our local trickster-morons?"

"Jupp. Drawing my family-tree will be messy", nodded Jack with a broad grin.

They had all introduced themselves to Jack previously and explained how they had gotten to Rome. Jack was trying very hard to remember all their names, but he took some priorities – daddy Travis, daddy Connor, uncle Tyson and his Leo were especially important. He was glad that his Leo was here, he had been nice. He had been the very first person aside from his mommy and Hebe to be nice to him. So when he started to grow restless from bouncing on his feet, he went over to Leo and squeezed in between his Leo and the pretty, dark-skinned girl.

"You said Percy and Nico will be waiting for us at the other side of the Doors of Death?", asked Annabeth softly before turning to Malcolm. "Where... are the Doors of Death, in our world?"

He typed away on the laptop, doing a little research. "Epirus in Greece, to be more precise in something called the House of Hades... That is going to be a lot of fun..."

"It'll be okay", chimed Jack with a brilliant smile. "I promised daddy Nico I'd stay with you and that we'll meet them there. We'll go there and I will get my mommy back."

Leo stared at the boy in amazement. Physically speaking, the kid was even older than Leo, but he was still behaving like a little child. He never really had the chance to grow up. Sixteen years pressed together into a couple of months. The boy was still a child, at least when it came to his mind. He was innocent, he had never partied, never made friends, never visited a school, or been on a field trip, or gotten The Talk from mom and dad, heck he had never even been held by his parents. Nothing had taken that childish optimism and innocence away from him yet. The things Leo had lost when he had watched his mother die. It send a weirdly protective surge through Leo's body to see that in Jack's eyes. In that moment, he swore to himself to protect this boy, not just for Percy's sake, but because Jack _deserved_ that finally someone would care for him. Percy didn't have the time to do so yet, because Hera had taken Jack away from him. Leo promised himself to keep this oath under all and any circumstances. Jack would get to see his mom again.

"You hungry, Jackie?", asked Leo softly, nudging the other boy. "I sure could use a burger."

"What's a burger?", asked Jack confused.

And with that, he had the crew. The only things Jack had eaten so far was the food of the gods – nectar and ambrosia. So they used the cornucopia to summon pizza, fries, burgers, pancakes, bacon, doughnuts and anything else any crew member though he _needed_ to try. All too soon, Jack found himself quite accepted and comfortable with those strangers. They treated him so nice. He assumed that it was either them being used to accepting strangers into their family, since that was basically what Camp Half-Blood was about, according to what Hebe had told him. Or maybe because of his mom. They probably thought they had to keep him safe for Percy's sake.

"Can you tell me about my mommy, please?", asked Jack with large, hopeful eyes, stuffing his face with a hand full of blueberries. "Oh my dads, I _love_ those little things! What are they?"

"Those are berries. Tiny, delicious fruits. Here, have some more", offered Piper with a fond smile, summoning some strawberries and raspberries. "Good, aren't they?"

"Don't make him all healthy just yet", protested Leo and summoned chocolate. "Here, have this."

"Stop it, both of you! He's going to get a stomach-ache at the end of the day", chided Annabeth.

"You're so motherly", teased Reyna amused, making Annabeth blush a little.

"I have years of experience with Percy", huffed Annabeth. "He's as childish."

"Can... you tell me more about my mommy?", asked Jack again, sounding shy.

They settled down for that, getting comfortable on and around the couches and launching into stories. Everyone had to add little parts to the life-story of Percy Jackson, starting with how Grover and Percy had first met. Jack wasn't the only one listening with bright, curious eyes. Jason, Octavian, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper were as eager to learn more about Percy and some of the things that were being said, were even new stories to some of the older Greek campers.

/break\

Connor frowned concerned as he led the way to their cabin, Travis following close after him, with a sleeping Jack in his arms. The younger teen had fallen asleep when they had finished the Titan War. After drooling on Leo's shoulder for a while – commented by Annabeth with an "Aw, just like his mommy" - they had decided to put him to bed. They just weren't sure where. With Nico and Percy in Tartarus, the Stolls had offered their room. Obvious choice, according to them. Every cabin had two bunk-beds inside, a bit of a cramped space for Nico, Connor, Percy and Travis, but the four had insisted on sharing. When they entered the cabin, Jack stirred.

"Where am I...?", asked Jack and looked around.

"That's our cabin. We share it with Percy and Nico normally too. You can stay here with us, if you want. Upper bunks are yours. Two bunks are pretty spacious for one person", replied Connor.

Jack looked really excited at that and climbed up the latter. "Two beds on top of each other. That's really, really cool! This is so high up here! Wow! So I can stay with you, dads? Yes?"

"Yeah", nodded Travis with a small smile.

The three children of Hephaestus were assigned to get them to the House of Hades as fast as possible. Figured that Nico's dad had some creepy vacation home, at least that was what it sounded like to the Stolls. Connor grinned a little as he watched Jack rolling around in bed.

"Where did you get the bracelet?", asked Travis with a frown.

Jack stopped his rolling around and faced his dads. "Mommy gave it to me. When we met at the cliff, he hugged me and he gave it to me, because he wanted me to be safe."

"Your mom's always very worried", muttered Travis, his throat tightening.

"You love mommy a lot, huh?", asked Jack softly, hanging over the bed so he could look at the Stolls who sat on the lower beds. "Will you... love me too? I know none of you planned me. I know the woman you all hate made me possible. And I'm not a cute, little baby. Babies are lovable, because they can't defend themselves so parents want to protect them. I'm really strong, I don't need someone protecting me. And I'm already... old..."

Travis heaved a sigh and stood. "Don't... think like that, Jack. Sleep a little, you must be exhausted. It was a long day for you, kiddo. We'll be with the other demigods for a little while."

Connor frowned as he followed Travis. He knew that the questions Jack asked were hard. They didn't love Jack yet – they had only learned about him two hours ago. Unlike others who got a pregnant partner, they got a sixteen-years-old child. It was a lot to take in, especially considering that with Percy being a _guy_ they hadn't exactly expected to become fathers any time soon. They needed to sort their thoughts before they could truly and _honestly_ tell Jack that they loved him. But after everything they had learned in the past two hours, Jack was a lot like his mom, just... so much more innocent. Jack had never been through the same hell as Percy had. The thought made Connor's stomach turn. Right now, Percy was literally in hell. The only reason why he and Travis weren't going out of their minds with worry right now was because they _knew_ that Nico would keep them both safe and alive down there. Their job was to reach Greece and keep Jack alive and happy, because as far as they had seen, Percy _loved_ that boy with all of his heart. It had taken the brothers a little to figure it out, but then the pieces fell together. Percy's weird and depressed behavior since they had met him again. He had been worried about Jack and bottling everything up had made him antsy, he had probably even feared rejection from his partners.

"Want a beer?", offered Jason from the room next door, motioning for them to go inside.

Octavian was sitting on one of the beds, already holding a beer. Travis gave it a dry laugh as he joined them. This was not how he had pictured the first night after leaving Rome. It was supposed to be steamy and hot, with Percy and Nico naked beneath Connor and Travis, the Stolls taking turns with them and maybe between, watching how Nico took Percy. It was not supposed to have them babysitting their sixteen-years-old son. Sitting down with Jason and Octavian, they gratefully took the beers. In a way, Jason and Octavian looked as much like beaten dogs like the Stolls.

"You thinking about dumping him now, because he got a kid?", challenged Connor.

"Because letting _you_ raise the child is a good idea. He needs a proper, Roman role-model."

"I could be that too!", interrupted Jason insulted. "I'm not abandoning Percy on this."

"You heard me say _proper_ Roman, yes?", drawled Octavian with a nasty smirk.

"Why are you so eager?", asked Travis, honestly lost. "I mean, I'm not going to turn tail either, because I know what it feels like to be abandoned by your dad, but... You're not even his dads."

"But I _love_ Percy. He and Leo, they're mine and I'm not abandoning either of them, so if being with Percy means being some kind of step-dad for Jack, well, that's that then", shrugged Jason.

Octavian didn't answer, but he nodded silently. Connor sighed softly. He was a dad.

"Then let's drink. To fatherhood", grunted Connor and lifted his bottle up.

"To fatherhood", chorused the other three boys, clinging bottles with Connor and each other.

/break\

Post-orgasmic bliss was a nice thing and Leo thoroughly enjoyed it as he was laying in the upper bunk in one of the girls' rooms. Since Annabeth, Piper and Reyna were in the head-quarters – as Leo liked to call the meeting and dining hall – Hazel had their room all to herself. So Leo and Frank had decided to join her. Steamy, hot, delicious sex ensued, obviously.

"You took to Jack", noted Frank softly, caressing Leo's side.

"Can't shake the picture of the crying, little boy off", shrugged Leo and bit his lips. "Reminded me too much of myself, after... my mom died. Crying for her, looking for her. But Jack can get his mom back, if we help him. Percy's not lost, he's in Tartarus, but he _will_ get out. Jack can get his mom back and I will be damned if I'm not going to help him."

"You're a good person, firebug", murmured Hazel, kissing Leo's neck.

"He's just... so lonely", whispered Leo upset. "I mean, he's sixteen and all his life there had only been three people in it. His mom, who he got to spend what ten minutes with in total. His kidnapper, who only wants to form a perfect weapon. His babysitter, who I can't judge yet. He never made friends, or fell in love, or had parents or grandparents or even a mentor."

"You're right", nodded Frank slowly, frowning. "Well, he has a family now. He got all of us."

"Yeah", nodded Leo with a small smile. "He does..."

/break\

Annabeth was laying with her feet in Piper's lap and her head in Reyna's, next to Reyna stood Daedalus' laptop and her fingers were flying over the keyboards. One thing she loved about Daedalus' laptop was that there was a program installed that worked kind of like Wikipedia, just, you know, accurate. Listings of consorts and off-springs of the different monsters and gods, references to their legends and of course updates, anything they had been up to since the Old Days. For example, the article on _MINOTAUR, THE_ had a note that he had been slayed by _Perseus Jackson_ in 2005, with a link on Percy's name, leading to his own article. Right now, Annabeth was browsing what Daedalus had on Hebe. Wife of Herakles. Daughter of Hera and Zeus. Goddess of youth. Which most likely meant that Jack was sixteen, because that was her limit. Youth, so she could only age him in a certain range. After all, Geras was the god of old age.

"Annie, come on. Close that damn thing. You've been researching for two hours now, ever since we scattered. Can't we get some rest, if we can't have naughty times?", sighed Piper.

"I second that", agreed Reyna with a soft nod.

"You weren't there when Percy told me about Jack", countered Annabeth firmly. "He was heartbroken. He had been missing out on Jack's first step, his first word. Jack may not have been planned, but that doesn't mean that Percy didn't want to give him a perfect and safe childhood. If Hebe aged him and she's the goddess of youth, then... she must be able to de-age him again. Percy deserves to hold his baby. He's scared that the gods will reject the idea of raising a baby – after all, it has been a couple of thousands of years since Olympus had last seen a new god – but even all alone, he deserves a chance with his son. I'm just... trying to find something on Hebe, some reasons that motivated her to do this and something to motivate her to undo it."

Rachel smiled faintly from where she was sitting on a couch, listening in on the threesome. Getting up, she decided to check on Jack. What she found in the Stolls' room was actually kind of adorable. Grover was sitting there, on the ground, in a circle with Tyson, Ella and Jack. They were playing cards, or rather the satyr was trying to teach the other three how to play Uno. Jack was the first one to spot her. He offered her one of those sincere, happy smiles that Rachel had thought only Percy was capable of. Maybe it was because he looked so much like his mother, but it really freaked her out a bit to look at him. Smiling timidly at him, she waved.

"Hello, Rachel!", greeted Jack, proud he had remembered her name. "Big brother Ty is really good at this game! Uncle Grover taught us! Wanna play too?"

Tyson looked immensely proud that _finally_, he wasn't the little brother anymore. Technically, he was also the uncle and cousin and what-not. But it seemed they had settled on the Poseidon-aspect of Jack's heritage and maybe, a big brother to watch out for him was what Jack needed. Rachel smiled and joined them for the game. They had fun and were laughing by the time Leo, Frank and Hazel came to check in on them. After Leo and Frank had tried to go to bed to find the Stolls and two drunken blondes in their own room, they had gotten Hazel to see how Jack was doing.

"You lot seem in a cheerful mood", commented Leo, glad about it.

"Little brother is getting better at this!", pointed Tyson out, grinning broadly.

"I like it here", declared Jack and nodded. "Lots of nice people."

"Have you met the horses yet?", asked Hazel as she suddenly had an idea.

Jack's eyes sparkled at that. He had seen pictures of horses and they were beautiful. He wanted to meet real horses. He hastily scrambled up and Ella and Tyson were eager to follow. Rachel and Grover threw the threesome a grateful smile, Rachel stiffening a yawn and Grover stretching after the long time sitting on the ground. They parted ways there. When they reached the stables, Jack was right away being tackled by Mrs. O'Leary, who started licking his face.

"_Master's pup! Smells like Master Percy! Cute, little pup_", cooed the hellhound.

Hazel bit her lips to keep from laughing at that while Jack giggled delighted at the hearty greeting.

"That's Missus O'Leary. She's a friend of your mother's", explained Hazel softly. "She's also a hellhound. You can... probably understand her, since you're a son of Hades, right?"

"She called me a cute pup", giggled Jack and ruffled her fur.

"That is cool. Why haven't you mentioned that before, Haze?", complained Leo wide-eyed.

"Come, come, baby brother! You need to meet the horses!", ordered Tyson eagerly.

Jack freed himself from the hellhound and made his way to the four horses. Frank and Hazel followed him, while Leo was eager to lead the way together with Tyson.

"That's Scipio, he's Reyna's companion. And this is Arion, he is my companion", introduced Hazel.

Scipio looked him up and down critically as Jack patted his muzzle cautiously. Arion already had a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue, but this one was different. Horses were sensitive to a demigod's power, they could feel it. And this one was bursting with it, pulsing. He wasn't a normal demigod, he had a nearly pure godly aura to himself, but silver, not golden. He looked a lot like Percy Jackson though, Arion recognized the pretty mare-boy. Just that this one held more power and far more interesting eyes. Pushing Scipio out of the way, Arion tried to gain the boy's attention.

"_What a pretty, little mare-boy_", stated Arion, pushing his head against Jack's hand.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I'm Percy Jackson's son", declared Jack with a giggle, also patting the other horse.

"This is your mom's companion Blackjack and Jason's companion Tempest", continued Leo.

Jack turned around to look at the beautiful, black pegasus and the storm-spirit. Arion didn't like it.

"_Pay attention to me, mare-boy_", growled Arion, nudging Jack's side.

"_Leave the boss's foal alone!_", exclaimed Blackjack annoyed, stomping a little.

"_Calm down, Blacky_", murmured Tempest, nudging his mate's side.

"What's a companion?", asked Jack curiously as he watched Blackjack and Tempest snuggle.

"Since Percy and Tyson can talk to horses, calling them our pets seems very offensive, they're no pets, they're companions, who stay with us and help us out of their free will", explained Hazel.

"_Try not to run your foul mouth in front of the foal_", advised Scipio sternly, glaring at Arion.

"_Fuck you, I'm saying whatever the fuck I want in front of whoever the fuck I want and if the little mare-boy can't even handle that, he's even worse off than his slu-_", started Arion annoyed.

"_Don't call the boss names in front of his foal!_", growled Blackjack irritated.

"Stop being so mean to Arion", frowned Jack confused. "Why are you all glaring at him like that? Stop it. That's not nice. He called me pretty, that's nice. No one's ever called me pretty before."

"Pretty?", repeated Frank stunned, frowning confused.

He hadn't been under the impression that Arion was handing out free compliments. Judging by the way Percy normally blushed and stuttered and avoided translation of whatever Arion said, he had always assumed the horse had quite the foul mouth. He had asked Percy once what Arion was saying and his only reply had been _Too dirty, believe me Frank, you do not want to know_.

"_Yes, pretty, little mare. Gonna be my mare_", declared Arion with a snicker.

"I'm not a horse. And I'm not a girl", stated Jack confused, running his fingers through Arion's mane. "Why do you call me a mare? I don't know what I am, but I'm not a mare."

Leo groaned annoyed, pushing between Arion and Jack. Percy had told him about what a perv Arion was and that the guy called anyone a mare who he wanted to nail. Leo and Percy included on that charming, little list. Them and any pretty girl and boy and horse that Arion met.

"I am not having The Talk with you, Jackson", declared Leo. "Just stay away from the perv."

Frank and Hazel raised their eyebrows high, intrigued to hear more about whatever Leo knew that they didn't. Jack looked confused and upset. Arion had been nice, why were they all talking like he was bad? He had called Jack pretty and that was something nice, he knew that.

"How do I get a companion too? They're so gorgeous and nice", requested Jack longingly.

"Let's see about that later", sighed Leo and shook his head. "Let's get you tugged in for the night, kiddo. It's getting late. Go back to your cabin and sleep some, Jack."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: As I promised in my DeviantArt journal, have more Lover of Olympus for Christmas! <em>

_The story is split between the arcs/POVs of Nico and Percy in Tartarus, Jack and the crew doing their war-thingy and the gods learning about Jack and remembering their favorite moments with Percy (which means the only god/Percy action in here will happen in flashback, since Percy is kinda stuck in Tartarus)._

The next chapter will focus on Nico and Percy in Tartarus, meeting Bob and Damasen and sneaking a little naughty-time in. Also, talking about Jack and what happened while they were apart.


End file.
